To Untwist The Chains Of Fate
by Feudal Peach
Summary: The world has turned dark and all hope is gone... But a dark Miko has a plan that could change everything. After years of searching for the right spell, she is now ready to travel back in time. Her only hope is to find the Shikon Miko that could change the world's unfortunate fate... She only hopes that she finds her in time! (Kagome/ Sesshoumaru) MA Rating!
1. A World of Darkness

To Untwist the Chains of Fate

I do Not own Inuyasha! This is purely fan made!

* * *

A/N: Ok so this story has been running around in my head lately and I can't seem to get it to stop! lol So I decided to start this up, now normally I don't have more than one story going on at a time but this idea is becoming a big distraction. I want to put out there though that this story takes 2nd priority to 'A Tale of Souls and Swords'! That's my main focus but I'll try to update this as often as I can as well. So I hope you all enjoy!

*EDITED! 12/9/18 by Jaded Samuri

* * *

Chapter 1: A World of Darkness

* * *

It was silent, too silent for the cloaked figure's comfort. She should be used to it by now... Silence was all that was left. Except for the horrifying screams and the darkness...50 years of darkness. It was like an everlasting plague that consumed everything it touched. There wasn't much left of anything anymore. The once bright and vibrant world ceased to exist after the dark Overlord took over 50 years ago... Naraku. His name struck fear into everyone's heart.

There was once hope... But that hope hadn't lasted long. Everyone had hoped at one time, that the small group of warriors would succeed in beating Naraku; but they too had failed. They failed us all. The female slayer, monk, fire cat, the imp, the dragon and the dead miko were the first ones to fall. Leaving only the Shikon miko, the inu hanyou, the wolf prince, and the inu lord gravely injured. Naraku had taken not only the Shikon Jewel but the little human child and the kit as hostages before fleeing. Since then, he has been unstoppable.

At first they all thought they still had a chance but soon realized that they truly didn't. The inu lord and wolf prince had gathered all the remaining youkai to help put a stop to it; and the miko and hanyou had gathered all those blessed with holy powers, but still that wasn't enough. The battle had waged on for 10 years before the next warrior had fallen. The miko, she had disappeared. Most believed that she was dead, some believed that the dark lord had finally gotten his hands on her, but no one knew for sure since her body was never found.

It didn't take long for the other three to fall after that. First the wolf prince was taken out, then the inu hanyou. The last to fall was the mighty inu lord. His last breath also brought an end to everyone's hope. Humans and youki alike trembled at the dark lord's feet. Monks and Mikos ran as he had every last one of them hunted down and captured to be personally tortured . The ones that did manage to escape went into hiding. There were so few of them now. Only one other than herself... She was the last, a single dark miko. How fitting it was since it was a dark time. The only other one she knew of holy nature was a dark monk but she has yet to come across him. She only knew of him from the whispering of the wind.

40 years had passed since the last warrior had fallen and for the last 20 years she has been in hiding. Never straying far from her hide out, too scared to be caught traveling outside in the darkness... Until now. Now she had something worth the risk of getting caught for. If the stories were true, if she could find this single rare flower, then hope could bloom once more. This world of darkness could be brought to light again. She just had to find it! For her sake, for the sake of everyone!

She had searched for years to try and find it. She had searched relentlessly through every book she could find to look for a piece of hope...Until she finally succeeded. A spell, a single spell that would take her back in time, a time where she could fight. A time where she could warn those fallen warriors of the darkness that awaited them. She only hoped that they will listen, that SHE will listen because she was their only hope! The Shikon Miko. Before she had not been ready to fight the darkness. Her friends had left her vulnerable, useless, and weak. But with her help, it will be different! She will make that miko strong...Strong enough to win!

The darkened figure quickly moved through the shadows. She needed to get back to her cave. Moving quicker, the female clutched the glass jar in her arms tightly, like it was a lifeline. It might as well have been. The tiny red flower that cried tears of blood was this worlds last chance. The dark miko finally relaxed as she walked though her barrier at the entrance of her hideout. Taking a deep breath, she began walking forward. Twisting and turning as she followed the narrow path going deeper and deeper, heading towards the core of the cold cave.

When she finally reached the core, the dark miko walked up to the small pool of water that laid in the middle of it and knelt down. She had no time to dally. Too much was at stake. Setting the jar aside, the miko got back up and walked over to the little cage off to her left. A frightful ruckus was made from the small creature inside.

Shushing the little animal soothingly, the dark miko grabbed the small rabbit inside, catching it by the back of the neck. Next she grabbed the small iron dagger laying next to the cage before walking back over to the pool of water. Softly she began to chant; and when she was done, she slit the rabbit's throat. Carefully she walked clockwise around the edge of the pool letting the rabbit's blood create a circle. When she was done, she carefully set the rest of the rabbit aside. Next came the salt... Picking up the bowl, the dark miko continued to chant as she went counter clockwise to sprinkle the salt over the blood. Once she set the bowl back down, she pulled out a small vial of holy water from the inside of her cloak and gently poured three small drops into the pool, turning the water from the pool into a glowing blue color that lit up the small cave. Putting the vial away, she took off the blue and silver crescent moon amulet that hung around her neck and as she began to chant again, she step into the waist deep pool of now glowing blue water before dropping the amulet, letting it sink to the bottom.

Now came the most important ingredient. Turning around, the dark miko grabbed the small glass jar and opened it. Carefully she pulled out the small red flower, cupping it into the palms of her hands. The Luna Bloodroot... It was a flower that only bloomed during a full moon and only in a spot where the ground has been completely drenched in blood of the innocent. Slowly the miko walked to the middle of the pool and set the flower into the water, watching as it's roots slowly started to fan out around it . It's roots ever so slowly dripped with blood. She had until the pool completely turned red with blood to change the past. If she didn't succeed, then she would be pulled back to her time and she would have to pay the price of the spell. For all powerful spells had a price to be paid.

The dark miko gave out a tired sigh before beginning to chant the last of the spell. She watched as images of the warriors flashed across the pool, swirling from one scene to another. She watched as the Shikon miko stumbled away from the clearing where she found her inu hanyou lover embracing the naked dead miko and sighed. She just hoped this worked. She had a long year ahead of her. Slowly the dark miko started to lay back into the water, floating for a good ten minutes before she finally started to feel herself sink. Closing her eyes, she took one final breath before she embraced the cool darkness.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Feel free to review, I would love to know what you guys think! Until next time! :D

-Peach


	2. Emerging from the depths

**To Untwist the Chains of Fate**

I do Not own Inuyasha! This is purely fan made!

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They are much appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Emerging From the Depths**

* * *

A feminine body surged from the waters depths, breaking the surface with a loud gasp for air. Gulping down as much oxygen as she could, it took her a few moments to catch her breath. When she finally was able to comfortably breath again, she took a good look around. The spell worked! Looking around the cave she was in she noticed that none of her belongings were here but the pool she was in was still glowing blue, meaning that she wasn't in her time. Bringing her right hand up, she noticed that she had the moon pendant clutched between her fingers. Quickly the dark miko put the pendant around her neck and tucked it inside her cloak. That was her connection between the two times and it was important that she didn't lose it.

Slowly she walked to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. Making her way back up to the mouth of the cave, the woman lost herself in thought. The location of her cave was only a mile or so from Edo, so it wouldn't take her long to reach her destination. Walking out of the cave, she tried to ring out as much water from her cloak as possible, with it completely wet it now became heavy. The woman finally paused in step, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. It felt so good to breath in clean air again. In the future, the air was polluted by Naraku's miasma and it was barely breathable. So she took a few minutes to enjoy the cleansing air before opening her eyes again. Quickly looking up, she gasp as she saw the stars. How long has it been since she last saw their light? She couldn't even remember.

Now feeling as though she was ready, she began to look around. She had a Miko to find. Slowly and carefully the dark miko let out some of her power, expanding her senses to hopefully find the one she was looking for. Closing her eyes, she waited. Stretching her senses further and further until... 'THERE!' A smirk broke her lips as she turned to her right and began heading East. It didn't take her long to find the hanyou and his lover. They were still in each others naked embrace. The fool never even realized that the young miko had discovered his secret. She sneered in disgust and glared at him. He was half the reason why the Shikon Miko failed to begin with. He truly was a waste of a soul. She didn't want to linger though, not only did the scene make her physically ill but she also knew the miko had a habit of running home at times like these. Throwing one last glare at the two lover she took her leave to find the heart broken miko.

As she continued forward, memories began to bombard her mind. Of all the times when the world was vibrant, back when she was carefree, back before she was touched by the darkness. She couldn't even begin to list the horrors that Naraku's reign had unleashed. The darkness that spread throughout the lands turned everything it touched just as dark. Even her reiki, her light had once been bright and pure but now, dispite her having no ill intentions, it was just as dark as everything else... And she didn't think it could ever be turned back to the pure light that it once was.

Memories of the horrors she had witnessed and experienced herself pulled her deeper into thought. She had to stop it, she had to succeed and a year wasn't even close to enough time but she had to make it work and the only way to do that was to get the Miko away from her group. She needed to train her in harnessing her power but her physical training was going to be harder. The only option she had was to convince the one who had trained her in combat to train the Miko... And that in itself was going to be a difficult task. Bringing her small hand up to her chest, she touched the hiddened pendant that lyed underneath her cloak. A small part of her was scared to approach him, she missed him so much but she knew he was different in this time. He wouldn't be receptive to her here. Certain events have yet to happen to change him and now that she was here to change everything that was to come, she wasn't sure if the two of them would ever come together.

Slowly the dark Miko came to a stop and she clutched her hand into a fist as her eyes began to mist. She missed him terribly, his death almost destroyed her. He was the only thing that had kept her hope alive and when he fell at Naraku's hands it hit her harder than everyone else. She shouldn't have ran, she should have stayed to help him fight but his damn insistence of her safety convinced her otherwise... But now she had a chance to make it right. She had to believe that in the end they will be together dispite the changes she was going to make, she will make sure of it.

A shrill scream broke the dark Miko out of thought and her head snapped to the left. She pushed her reiki out to seek the danger. Dark violet wisps searched the area until she came upon a bright pink aura... The Miko, she realized immediately and she was surrounded by 4 dark malevalent auras... 'snakes'. Her eyes slightly widened and subconsciously her right hand lift to caress a scar that ran down the right side of her cheek. Her left foot took a small step forward before her right foot followed. Slowly she moved forward before another scream echoed throughout the forest, sending the dark Miko rushing forward at full speed.

As she dodged trees and ducked under branches in her franic race to reach the Miko, the dark one summoned her powers to her left hand, forming a large bow. It was obsidian black in color and intsead of having a single string, it had three. Slowly she began to push her reiki into the bow that was in her hand, intertwining her fingers in between the strings as she slightly pulled them back. Keeping her bow faced downward, the dark Miko continued to race through the forest. She was almost there, the noise of the battle rung in her ears. The hissing of the snake youkai sent a small shiver down her spine as more memories raced through her mind.

A bright flash of pink light lite the dark forest, temporarly blinding the dark Miko's sight but she refused to stop her pace. Once the light faded she was finally able to see the edge of the forest where it broke out into the valley where the battle was taking place. Using her strength to pull all three strings back, she finally unleashed her powers. Three dark violet arrows formed just as she broke through the tree line and without hesitation the dark Miko took aim and then allowed her ring finger to slip from the string it was holding and released the first arrow. A bright violet arrow streaked across the field as it raced to meet it's target. With a loud shrill hiss, the first enemy met his demise as he was consumed with a violet flame, incinerating him to nothing but ashes.

Three sets of blood red eyes turned their focus from the Miko in front of them to look at their new foe behind them. The dark Miko took a moment to glance at the Shikon Miko and noticed that she laid in a bloody heap on the ground in front of the snakes. Her bow, which was snapped in two, laid several feet to the Miko's left. She didn't have to look to know where her injuries were and she already knew that they weren't life threatening... They will heal in time. Shifting her eyes to look back at the three youkai in front of her, she watched as they looked at each other before the one on the left and the one on the right turned to face her completely. The middle one watched for a moment before he ignored her and faced the Miko in front of him.

She knew she had very limited amount of time and she had maybe 10 minutes before the Inuyasha would show up. So with that in mind she focused on the two snakes in front of her. She watched as they began to uncoil their thick bulky serpentine bodies as they began to race to her location. The one on the left reared back his head before opening his mouth to spit out a ball of venom, aiming it where she was standing. With a quick pivot, she dodged it before taking aim again, this time she let her middle finger slip from the string it was holding, sending another blazing arrow his way. She didn't even bother looking back to see if it hit, she was fully confident that it would. Taking a quick step forward, the dark Miko hassened her pace, heading towards the snake that was getting ready to strike the Miko. A shriek echoed through the valley telling her that her arrow hit its mark, she then without missing a beat, aimed to the right and released her final arrow. Another shrill shriek was released as ashes rained down but she paid no attention to that, she was soley focused on the enemy in front of her. His attention was now back on her, the shrieks of his fallen comrades made him pause and refocus on his new enemy.

With a hiss that spoke of his rage, the last snake swiftly turned and raced toward her. The Shikon shard that was placed in his head glowed darkly, adding more power as he built up his attack. The dark Miko, having never stopped her pace, began to build up her own powers as well. She allowed the dark energy to spread across her body, using it to enhance her speed. The bow in her hand glowed a bright violet as she morphed it's shape, turning it into a sword. The blade soon glowed the same violet color as the rest of her... Wisps of her power moved wildly around her, lashing out as it danced. She clutched her blade as she neared the snake, and just as he was about to unleash his attack, she forced some of her powers into her feet as she jumped, allowing her to go higher than she would have normally been able to. With a quick swipe of her blade she cut the youkai's head off.

His body frantically flopped around as her violet flamed consumed him, slowly turning him to ash like the rest of his bretheren. The dark Miko landed with a crouch, a couple of feet away from the head and slowly she straightened herself. Walking towards the head, the dark one lifted her blade and with a quick flick of her wrist she turned the blade to face downward... Mumbling something to herself, she raised her arm up higher and without another thought, she plunged her sword in causing the head to turn to ash as well. The only thing left was the tainted jewel shard, it glowed darkly on the ground before her almost like it was calling out to her but she ignore it. Dark energy is always attracted to other dark energy. Pulling her powers back in, the dark Miko watched as her sword disappeared before hiding her powers completely.

Once that was done, she bent down and picked up the shard. Closing her hand around it tightly and closed her eyes. Slowly she opened both her hand and her eyes before grimacing at what she saw. It was still tainted, her face went sad for a second before returning back to being blank again.

"That's not yours." A soft whisper spoke out, catching the dark one's attention.

With a small sigh, the dark Miko closed her hand again before turning around to face the Shikon Miko. The dark Miko took a moment to look at the 17 year old girl before her. Her figure was bloody and her uniform was ripped all over. A large gash ran across her left thigh and a small gash ran down her right cheek. Slowly she brought her hand up again to touch her own scar before catching herself. With a shake of her head, she brought her hand back down. Taking a step forward, the dark Miko stretched out her fisted hand. She waited a moment for the Shikon Miko to raise her own up before she let the jewel shard fall from her palm. The Miko caught it and they both watched as the shard turned a bright glowing pink.

Blue eyes looked up as Kagome studied to darkly cloaked figure in front of her. She couldn't see much of the woman. The only thing visible was the tip of her small nose, her full chapped lips, and her small delicate chin. She could faintly see the end of what looked like an ugly jagged scar running down her right cheek but that was it. She wasn't sure why this woman saved her but she was grateful. She just hoped that it didn't come with a price, she was already having a shitty day as it was. Clearing her throat, Kagome decided to speak since the woman clearly had no intention of doing so. "Thank you for saving me. May I ask you what your name is?"

The dark Miko looked down into familiar blue eyes as she thought about the Miko's request. Well she couldn't give the Miko her real name, at least not yet. So after a moment of thought, the dark one decided to answer her. "You may call me Kay."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review, I would love to know what you all think!

Until next time!

-Peach


	3. The Art Of Healing

**To Untwist the Chains of Fate**

I do Not own Inuyasha! This is purely fan made!

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They are much appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Art of Healing**

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly scanned over the dark cloaked figure in front of her. 'Kay' That was an unusual name for a Japanese woman of this time. Studying the dark figure slowly, Kagome tried to figure out the woman's intentions. The dark pulse of her power made Kagome weary but something about it made her pause and study the woman further. It didn't seem like the kind of dark powers that one would have due to evil intentions, it almost felt like this woman was just... Tainted. Her aura surprisingly felt calm, cool, and stable. The cool crisp feeling of her power told Kagome that this woman meant her no harm but if there was one thing that Kagome had learned over the years was that you could never be too careful.

"You need to heal yourself." Kay's voice finally snapped Kagome out of her own thoughts. Kagome noted the soft tone of her voice which gave the woman an almost calming attribute about her. With a slight shake of her head, Kagome looked down to see what the woman was looking at. The moment she noticed the large bloody gash across her thigh, the pain seemed to resurface to remind Kagome that it was still there. Carefully she brought her hands down to lightly touch around the edges of the wound which elicited a sharp gasp of pain from her lips. Her bright blue orbs began to water with tears.

Kagome pulled her hands back before she began to look around for her bag to get her med kit, only to realize that she forgot it at camp. The tears that she had been holding back finally began to descend down her rosy cheeks. She had forgot it, of course she did because she could never do anything right. Why was she always so useless? Inuyasha was right about her, she was weak, and she was stupid... She was a burden. She really couldn't blame him for choosing Kikyo. Kikyo would have never forgot something so important. Kikyo would never have been in this situation to begin with because Kikyo was strong enough to defend herself. But not her... No, she had to be saved by a complete stranger who was probably thinking the same thing everyone else was.

Kay looked over at Kagome's slumped form and immediately took notice of her tears. Thinking back, she tried to remember. Feelings that she had let go of a long time ago were hard to bring back up, but she had a pretty good idea as to what was going through Kagome's head and she knew that she had to snap her out of it. "Stop sulking and heal yourself."

Kagome sniffed as she looked back up at the dark Miko still standing before her. "I forgot my-" Kagome paused as she caught herself. The woman probably didn't know what a med kit was. "My medical herbs and bandages at my camp. I can't wrap my wound until I get there."

Kay slowly took a step forward, but before she could kneel down to Kagome's level, something abrupt caught her attention. Glancing slightly over her left shoulder, Kay intently watched the forest behind her. Igniting the small violet flame that rested deep down inside her, Kay allowed her reiki to slowly begin to rise up and surround her. Soon, almost like a veil had been lifted, a bright red aura could be seen rushing their way, and only one thought ran through her mind. _'Inuyasha'_.

She knew he would be here in the matter of seconds, so she would have to act fast. Kay also knew that he would perceive her as a threat, so she knew that more than likely a fight would ensue the moment he entered the clearing. After another split second of thought, Kay decided that she would end it before it even started.

Just at that precise moment, a blur of red and white crashed into the clearing. "KAGOME?!" The two females watched as he looked around the clearing for a brief moment as he clutched his Tessaiga, looking for any possible threats. His hackles raised as he zeroed in on Kay, feeling her dark aura sweeping through the clearing. His growls became vicious as he noticed Kagome in a bloody heap, sitting behind her. " _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME?!"_

"Inuyasha, I'm-" Kagome started but was cut off as both females watched as he rushed forward with his clawed hand raised up high, having every intention to attack the dark Miko before him. Kay watched silently, not the least bit worried as the hanyou raced at her with an alarming speed. A split second before Inuyasha was upon them, Kay's eyes flickered a deep purple as her reiki shifted to form a barrier around her and Kagome. The moment Inuyasha's claws struck the violet barrier, he was seized by an electric jolt before he was thrown back 40 feet.

 _"INUYASHA?!"_ Kagome's distressed scream brought Kay's attention back on her for a moment before Kay focused her attention back to the hanyou. Both watched his unmoving body for a few minutes, one with unfazed boredom and the other with baited breath. Once it became apparent to Kay that Inuyasha wouldn't be interrupting them again any time soon, she turned her head to look back down at Kagome. Clearing her throat, she spoke once more. "Heal yourself."

Kagome brought her right hand up to wipe away the tears that had descended down her cheek, as well as trying to keep the whimper from escaping her throat. "What have you done to Inuyasha?!"

Kay resisted the overwhelming urge to sigh, trying with all her might not to lose her patience. "He will be fine. Stop worrying about him and heal yourself."

"No he isn't alright, you hurt him. I need to make sure he is ok!" Kagome sobbed as she tried to lift herself up to stand, only to collapse a moment later with a painful hiss.

Kay narrowed her eyes down at the small pitiful girl before her. She knew that this had to stop, the girl was a mess and she was hurting herself unnecessarily for a boy who didn't truly care for her. Closing her eyes, Kay took a deep breath. She knew the girl would be stubborn and because of that she would have to be harsh with her. Time was not on their side at the moment and her training needed to start immediately. Releasing the breath she held, Kay's eyes snapped open as she glared down at the girl. "What are you going to do? Help him like he should have helped you?! Tell me Miko, where was your knight in shining armor 20 minutes ago when you needed him most?" Kay asked as she coldly glared down at Kagome. She paused for a brief moment to let her words sink in before she continued. "You realized that if I hadn't stepped in when I did that you would have been dead before he would have gotten here." Which was a lie but Kagome didn't need to know that. Eventually, in a moment of pure panic, her reiki would have come to her aid.

Kay watched as Kagome recoiled at her words but Kay refused to let up. The Miko needed to hear what she had to say. Slowly Kay began to walk slow circles around her slumped form as she continued. " ... Poor little Kagome, you would have been dead and cold before he would have gotten here. All because you are too weak to defend yourself and your _hero_ was off _fucking_ another woman." Kay finished with a tsked as she slowly came to a stop right in front of Kagome again. She watched as the girl before her crumbled, her quiet sobs sounded worse as they got caught in her throat. Taking another deep breath, Kay reminded herself that this had to be done. She needed to tear her down before building her back up.

Kay was about to continue but suddenly paused as a thought struck her. Kay scanned Kagome's slumped figure, taking noticed of how her arms were tightly wrapped around herself in an attempt for some comfort. Her head tilted downward, quietly she sobbed to herself. Her aura screamed with pain... But most importantly, Kagome didn't say a word on her or Inuyasha's defense, which was odd. Where had all her fight gone? Where was that fire that Kay knew for a fact that Kagome had? Kay's eyes grew distant as she tried to remember, it had been so long since she had last been in the same depressing whirlpool of self loathing that Kagome was currently spinning in. But try as she might, she couldn't... Which caused her to pause at another thought. When had she become so cold? She couldn't even remember the last time she really felt anything. Even the hope that she had felt when she finally found the last piece to her spell was nothing more than a flicker, almost like she was scared to really let herself feel anything more just in case this plan somehow failed. That was when she realized that the last time she felt anything that was truly powerfully was when Sesshoumaru died. Her chest tightened with pain at the thought, but she quickly pushed it away.

Looking back down at Kagome, Kay was slightly surprised to see her staring back at her, her sobs all but almost gone. She was probably curious as to why she suddenly became so silent. Kay ignored Kagome's curious gaze for a moment longer as another thought spun around in her head at a rapid pace. Could the failure of taking Naraku down be because she was already broken inside. With the fire snuffed out and hope already lost, they really never had a chance, did they? Maybe she was going about this the wrong way... Perhaps Kagome needed to know the truth. Kay took a small step forward before she slowly knelt down on one knee. Resting her arm on her right knee, Kay relaxed her form before she studied Kagome for a moment longer. She watched as Kagome squirmed slightly as silence hung in the air, and she almost jumped when Kay's voice finally rung out. "You will fail..."

Kagome's brows furrowed slightly in confusion, clearing her throat, Kagome's raspy voice finally spoke out. "What are you talking about?"

"The final battle... If you do not get stronger, you and your group will fail." Kay told her in a somber tone as she watched Kagome's eyes widened.

"You don't know that... We will win. I have faith in my group. We will not allow Naraku to have the jewel. We will take him down or die trying-"

"You won't but your group _will_." Kay whispered ominously and Kagome's breath hitched.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Kagome began to ask frantically as worry ripped through her.

"You will watch as everyone you know fall to him. One by one until you are left with no one else that you hold dear... And it will break you." Kay watched as Kagome's form began to shake, the tears that had faded came back in full force.

"No! Your wrong..." Kagome whimpered as she shook her head. "We will win."

Kay slowly shook her head no as she began to give Kagome details. "The first to fall will be Sango... And soon after that, Miroku. Then Kikyo... Jaken, and Ah-Un. Little Rin and Shippo will be taken hostage, but soon they will meet a horrid fate as well." Kay paused and took noticed that Kagome began to sob once more but still, she continued. Kagome needed to know what truly lied ahead of her. "The only ones that will survive the first battle will be you, Inuyasha, Koga, and Lord Sesshoumaru... But even then, they will eventually fall too. First will be Inuyasha, mad with grief from losing his mate. He will foolishly try and take on Naraku by himself."

Kagome stiffened at the mention of his mate. "His mate?"

Kay ignored her question and continued to tell her tale. "The next to fall will be Koga, his mate Ayame, and their tribe." Kay paused again in order to situate herself, deciding to sit down instead of kneeling. "The last to fall will be Lord Sesshoumaru... And with him gone, so is everyone's last hope."

Kagome's brows furrowed again, if he was the last to fall... Then what about her? She was terrified to ask, but not knowing was killing her. "What about-"

"You?" Kay cut her off and asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "You will have the worst out of everyone's fate, Kagome." Kay watched as Kagome clutched the fabric of her shirt tightly before sobbing again. "You will live... You will watch as you lose everything you hold dear and their will be nothing you can do about it... And do you know why?" Kay watched as Kagome slowly shook her head no.

"...Because you were to weak to stop it." Kay finished softly.

Kagome let out a loud sob but lifted her hand to try and muffle it, although it did no good. "How?... Why do I get to live and everyone else has to die?"

Kay grew silent as she watched the young girl crumble before her. "Because of your connection with the jewel... As long as it remains, so will you."

Kagome tried to swallow her sobs, but it did no good. She didn't know why, but for some reason she knew that the strange woman before her was telling the truth. What would she truly gain by lying about this anyway... Unless she worked for Naraku but if that was so, then why would she be pushing her to heal herself? No, that didn't seem right. If she did work for Naraku then she would have left her for dead.

"But there is hope..." Kay softly whispered, grabbing Kagome's attention.

"What do you mean?" Kagome hesitantly asked, almost in a scared fashion. This woman brought nothing but bad omens to her so far, so she believed that the tremor in her voice was justified.

"One year from today the final battle will take place..." Kay paused as she looked up at Kagome to be sure that she had her full attention before she continued. "You have one year to become strong enough to win the final battle. With you fighting in full strength, you may be able to change the outcome of the final battle."

Kagome's breath hitched but she couldn't help but hope. "How? I have no one to teach me."

"Yes you do... You have me." Kay told her softly but confidently. " And I will not let you fail!"

Kagome tried to suppress her soft hiccups, as well as trying to calm herself. Giving it a thought, she slowly nodded. She knew she couldn't stay like this, she always knew that she needed to become stronger but fear... Fear was a deadly adversary. She feared a lot of things, like failing, or being a burden and not being strong enough, so she tried to help in anyway she could to make up for her weaknesses. But most of all, she feared losing those that she loved and being left alone. She had tried once before you know, to get others to train her, so she could actually help when needed but all she got was ''Don't worry Kagome, we can handle this.' A small glint of determination crossed her bright blue eyes as she looked back over at the dark Miko. Now she finally had a chance, and she wasn't going to pass it up. Giving Kay a nod of understanding, Kagome softly whispered to her. "When do we start?"

Kay gave a pleased nod and a small delicate smirk crossed her lips, she was pleased with the determination she saw shining in Kagome's eyes. "We start now and you will start by healing yourself."

Kagome bit her bottom lip before hesitantly looking over at Kay. "I... I'm not sure how."

Kay gave a patient nod as she scooted closer to Kagome. Slowly she raised her right hand and pressed it against the middle of Kagome's chest. " Right here is the core of your being. You need to focus here, close your eyes and concentrate on finding the light inside you."

Kagome took a deep breath before nodding, then slowly she release the air and closed her eyes. She already knew how to mediate so she figured that perhaps that was what Kay wanted her to do. Familiar with this step already, it only took her a few seconds to find her center. "Ok, I see it. What should I do next?"

Kay gave a pleased nod as she began to summon her own reiki. "Now I am going to examine you with my own reiki but in order for me to do this you will need to allow me in. It will feel weird at first but I assure you that my powers will do you no harm."

Kagome gave a small hesitant nod as she watched Kay begin to glow a bright purple. Relaxing herself, Kagome watched as the violet light began to enter her. It felt odd, that was for sure. The cool crisp of Kay's reiki sent a small chill down her spine but other than that, she didn't feel anything negative... Just maybe a little invaded. Closing her eyes again, Kagome envisioned her own reiki. The bright pink glowing orb that rested inside her hovered peacefully. It was only a moment later that she saw and felt Kay's violet light approach her own.

"Now, I am going to wrap my reiki around yours but I don't want you to panic, ok." Kay's voice rung out and Kagome gave a small nod of understanding. Slowly she watched as the violet light began to wrap around her own pink orb. The feeling was unsettling, she tensed slightly as the feeling of being confined over took her.

"Relax... I will do you no harm." Kay told her soothingly and Kagome slowly did as she was told.

"Now, I want you to pay close attention to what I do next. I am going to slightly give your light a tug, this won't hurt but it will feel weird. I am going to use my light to lead your own light to the wound. As I do this, I want you to envision the layout of your body and help push your reiki down to where you are hurting."

Kagome gave another nod as she did what she was told. She watched fascinated as the violet light that encased her own soon began to draw out a small pink tendril of her own reiki before coaxing it to follow. Kagome's brows furrowed as she began to help by gently pushing the tendril down, leading it all the way down to the gash on her leg.

"Very good... Now I want you to envision this tendril like it's a needle and thread. Once you do, slowly manipulate it into stitching your wound back together again." Kay told her as she began to pull her own reiki back, but it didn't fully retreat like Kagome expected.. The violet wisp just hovered calmly above her own.

Doing as she was told, Kagome soon began to stitch herself back up and once she was done, she slowly opened her eyes. Lifting her hand, Kagome brought it up to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Fatigue soon began to over take her but she hardly cared as she looked down at her leg. A big smile bloomed across her lips as she took notice that it had worked... Not even a scar remained. Her skin was smooth and as healthy as it had been before the battle.

"Well done Kagome. Now you only have one more left to do." Kay praised as she looked over Kagome's now healed wound. "This one you will be doing by yourself though."

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously but gave Kay a slow nod. Taking another deep breath, Kagome let her eyes fall shut before finding her center again. Then slowly, step by step, she began to repeat the process that was shown to her. This time around it was a little more difficult but after a couple of failed attempts, she was able to finally achieve her goal.

Kay watched with satisfaction as the gash on Kagome's face glowed brightly and slowly knitted back together, but the sharp gasp that came from Kagome snapped her out of thought. "What is it?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the lower portion of Kay's face. She watched as the bottom tip of the scar on Kay's face glow a bright violet. "Your scar..." Kagome whispered as she slowly watched it disappear. "It's gone."

Kay quickly brought her right hand up to touch the jagged scar, fully expecting to feel the rough surface with her fingertips, but when she didn't her breath hitched. All she felt was a smooth surface which only brought only one thought to the forefront of her mind... 'What the hell happened to her scar?'

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review, I would love to know what you all think!

Until next time!

-Peach


End file.
